Super Mario Bros Shattered Mirror
by ParadoxMayhem
Summary: When Peach is trapped in a magical mirror which is later shattered and when the Mushroom Kingdom is destroyed by none other than Bowser, 4 heroes, Mario, Luigi and the Toads Kin and Umi will have to embark on a journey to find all the mirror shards and stop Bowser!


Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom...

This land inhabited mostly by creatures known as the Toads is a peaceful kingdom currently ruled over by Princess Peach Toadstool VI, for years it has had it's problems thanks to the Darklands, ruled over by the dark and evil King Bowser, however, everytime the kingdom was in danger, it was saved by "The 4-Bits", a group of 4 heroes that protect the Mushroom Kingdom, these heroes are Mario, Luigi, Kin and Umi, who are these heroes? Well, let's find out for ourselves...

Mario is considered the leader, he always tries to stays calm and cool through every situation and has pyrokinetic powers that can help him out.

Luigi is Mario's brother, he's a bit more cowardly than his brother but he still tries to do everything he can to protect the Mushroom Kingdom, he has electrokinetic powers and has a ghost-sucking vacuum known as the Poltergust 5000.

Kin is a yellow Toad, he's very fast and agile and usually carries a small hammer with him, he's quirky, enthusiastic and always tries to look at the bright side of every situation.

Umi is a blue Toad, he's smart and strategic and always tries his best to help in any way he can.

Now, let's meet our heroes, and the Mushroom Kingdom!

"...Hey! That's my sandwich!" said a young voice with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"I already took a bite, so it's mine now!" replied another voice before taking a munch.

"But you don't even like Mayo!" said the first voice.

"Oh...this has Mayo? Hm, you can have it Umi" said the second voice.

"Wow, thank you for giving MY MAYO SANDWICH BACK, BUT ALMOST COMPLETELY EATEN, KIN!" Umi said, starting with a sarcastic tone before simply screaming at him.

A small chuckle is heard coming from a green plumber sitting next to them.

"What's so funny about a guy eating my sandwich, Luigi!?" Umi said while glaring angrily at Luigi.

Luigi starts looking left to right, a bit uncomfortable as he tries to find an excuse to get out of Umi's radar.

"Hm?" Mario says while rasing an eyebrow, you can see he has a small grin, he CAN defend his brother but he thinks it would be funnier to just see how this goes down.

"Hm!" Luigi says while shooting Mario a glare as a way to say "I hate you so much right now"

Mario burts out laughing and everyone just looks at him weird, Mario then sees that everyone's looking at him and only lets out a small chuckle before sighing and grabbing a sandwich.

A familiar stork flies right in, holding a pink letter in his beak, Mario takes the pink letter and the stork just smiles.

"Hi there Mario and friends! I've come here to deliver a letter from Princess Peach!" says the stork.

"How have you been Stormy? We haven't seen you in AGES!" says Kin while rubbing Stormy's head.

"Oh, ya know! I've been busy delivering letters here and there! Talking about that, i have to deliver a letter to Sarasaland this instant! I'll be taking this if no one minds!" says Stormy while smiling.

"N-No ,wait, t-that's MY sandwich! What are you doing!? Come back here you!" says Umi while Stormy picks up and flies off with his sandwich, after he's in the air, Umi starts throwing rocks though none of them hit the stork.

"You gotta admit, that was kind of funny, now, what does that letter say Mario?" Kin says before Mario hands the letter to him "Okay, *ehem*"

"Dear Mario and friends...

I have found a special mirror hidden in a secret part of the castle, but it's not a normal mirror! This mirror is apparently an ancient relic, you guys should check it out!

-Princess Peach Toadstool"

"I can't wait to see this ancient relic!" Umi says excited.

"Of course you're the one excited for the ancient relics" Kin says with a grin while rolling his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Umi says before him and the gang stand up and race for the castle.

And so the heroes finally reached Peach's Castle, where Peach greeted them before showing them a secret passageway that led to a hidden basement, and that's where they saw the mirror.

"Wow, looks cool!" says Kin while Mario gets close to it.

Mario stretches his hand out and tries to touch the mirror with his finger, when all of the sudden, a giant dragon bursted through the ceiling, making Mario and his friends fall over.

"BWAHAHAHA!" says the giant dragon before picking up the mirror that was still intact somehow.

"Grr...Bowser!" says Kin before jumping into action.

He gets out his hammer and swings it forward but Bowser blocks it with his arm, Kin bounces back but lands on the ground, he slides below Bowser and jumps to grab the mirror but Bowser puts it away and hits Kin with his tail.

"Aggh!" says Kin while flying through the air until he finally crashes against some boxes.

Mario runs up to Bowser starts shooting fireballs but Bowser deflects them all with his tail before breathing fire, Mario manages to dodge the flames but falls over.

"Hngg..." says Peach before grabbing a spear from an old knight statue.

Peach gets close to Bowser while pointing the spear at him, however, Bowser just laughs before looking at Peach and hitting her with the mirror, however, instead of flying away like the rest, she got caught IN the mirror!

"Kin! Umi! Luigi! MARIOOO!" hears Mario before blacking out.

"Nghhhh..." says Mario as he wakes up in a small white tent.

Mario looks around confused before standing up, Mario runs outside for the worst sight...the Mushroom Kingdom, destroyed, completely in ruins, Mario runs closer and sees the rest of The 4-Bits.

"Uhmmm...Dude..." says Kin while Mario looks worried.

"I think we should tell 'em" says Umi

"You sure?" says Kin

"Yeah he can handle it" says Umi

"Uhhm, Mario? Remember Peach was trapped in that mirror, well...uuh" says Umi whil hesitating.

"*gulp* The mirror blew up with the rest of the kingdom and the pieces went flying everywhere, shattered of course" says Kin.

Mario at that point looked at the kingdom he had protected for years, shattered in pieces, for once, Bowser had actually won? He kicked a rock in anger but then just stopped.

"Oooh, that feeling" an old voice said from behind the gang.

She looked like a fairly normal old toad with a cane.

"That feeling when you take pride on something for years and then you just see it crashing down..." says the old lady before patting Mario in the back with her cane.

"Uhmm...who are you?" asks Kin

"I am an old lady, thank you" replies the old lady

"Well, that's not what i...okay?" says Kin confused.

"Mario, let me tell you something, that feeling is one of the worst ever, and i can just imagine how worse it is if it was you were meant to protect this kingdom, but unlike some of the stuff i've lost, this can be fixed" says the old lady.

"Uhmm...what do you mean exactly?" asks Umi.

"Hohoho, back in my days i was a big deal, a famous explorer, i went anywhere to get ancient artifacts, i dephicered the most strange texts AND MOREEE, that lil' mirror was a special artifact, i worked day and night with the Princess Peach Toadstool II herself! And we discovered that by...magic or something complicated like that it is able to trap someone inside of it!" says the old lady.

"Yeaaaah, right..." says Kin while slowly backing off

"Hm, if you inmature Toads don't believe me then what about this!" says the old lady before showing pictures of her when she was younger with Princess Peach II.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" says Umi while looking at the pictures "And they're not fake!" finishes Umi.

"Yeah, yeah...after Princess Peach II accidentally trapped her mother inside, she decided to break the mirror and never speak of it again...and so, the mystery of the mirror remained secret to all but herself and me, however, eventually, Princess Peach Toadstool IV managed to retrieve all the pieces and i was once again called to help, with her i managed to discover that if one manages to use a sacred spell that only royalty know of, the person trapped inside might be saved! But i also learned this way too late, as i also discovered that if someone breaks the mirror and the mirror shards aren't found in a certain period of time, which i later deduced to be a whole year, the person inside will cease to exist...After learning of these secrets and the story behind the mirror, Princess Peach Toadstool IV decided to hide it inside a secret place in Peach Castel, everytime someone asked about the mirror she always said that they were some old treasure, but as time went by the mystery grew more and more..." says the old lady.

"Wow, so if we manage to find all the mirror shards...we might still be able to save Peach!" says Kin.

"Yeah!" Luigi says before jumping in excitement.

"Let's-a-go!" says Mario while smiling.

"But first, i would like you to answer a question of mine, old lady" Kin says before looking at the old lady.

"Yes?" says the old lady.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ALL THAT!?" shouts Kin.

There is an awkward silence with the old lady looking at Kin with a "What the..." face, but Umi decides to break the silence before Mario drags Kin away from the old lady.

And so, a new adventure starts for our heroes! They will have to face countless obstacles in order to find all th mirror shards in order to save Princess Peach! But just what is Bowser's plan?


End file.
